kingdomfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenebris
Background Tenebris was raised on the road, his mother an Oracle with a traveling band of entertainers. A "Freak Show, as many called them. His mother would tell any and all who would listen their "fortunes", when in reality, she was glimpsing into their futures. There were those who would more often than not take it upon themselves to torment, and occasionally try to harm, the entertainers. And so, his father, a Keyblade Wielder, had been hired to serve as a security guard for the entertainers. After what, to some, seemed like an eternity of constantly butting heads due to their opposing personalities, the two finally fell in love. They were wed by the leader of the troupe, and that very night, Tenebris was conceived. After he was born, for many years, Tenebris showed neither the Gift of Oracle nor an affinity for Keyblades. That is, until one day, when the troupe was attacked by monsters. Monsters that Tenebris' father would later identify as Heartless. During the attack, with his father off fighting the horde, Tenebris and his mother were left defenseless as a rogue Heartless attacked them. However, right as things seemed hopeless, Tenebris called forth his Keyblade, and struck down the Heartless. After that day, under the tutelage of his father, Tenebris helped keep the caravan safe in their travels. That is, until the day of his 18th birthday. On that day, a terrible horde of Heartless swarmed the caravan. Despite the valiant efforts of Tenebris and his father, the caravan was inevitably overwhelmed, everyone within perishing. However, after an unknown amount of time, Tenebris awoke, alone, in an empty field in a quiet forest, with only his name and his age. And so, in his solitary travels, rediscovered his ability with the Keyblade. However, he now wielded two Keyblades. This was due to a part of his father's heart, in an attempt to protect his son after his own demise, found its way into Tenebris. However, this piece would be lost many years later, during Caais' twisted experiments. And so, Tenebris spent the next 5 years wandering, trying to find some hint of his past, but to no avail. Whatever had taken his memory had done so in a way that prevented his own Oracle powers from revealing his past to him. And then, Tenebris met Briar, Caesar, and Nixon, and later Aqua and Isaac. The people who would become his friends. And his new family. Appearance Tenebris is 21 years old. However, due to the loss of his memory, he counts the day he awoke as his new "day of birth". Counting himself, at least privately, 5 years old. Tenebris' eyes are naturally a dull blue, but when he was turned into a Source, his irises became solid black, and upon concentration of his powers, his pupils would glow blue. Tenebris has long, black hair which he normally wears tied back. He stands at 5 feet 9 inches tall. Fusing with Horizons, Tenebris' right arm vaguely took on its appearance, with multiple eyes sprouting from it. This would later be removed during Caais' twisted experiments. After his transformation into an Arbiter, Tenebris sprouted eight 20 foot long, razor-sharp, metal spider-like limbs from his back. Due to his discovery that forging an alloy of steel and mithril with Phazite could make Phazantium, an alloy surpassing even Adamantine, Tenebris made the decision to amputate his own arms, with the aid of Faust and Doctor Kek (Name Pending), and graft Phazantium auto-mail arms in their place. His clothing of choice, when not in his Keyblade Armor, is a simple t-shirt and black pants, along with his trusty plated duster. During his time as a Source, Tenebris chose to wear a pair of sunglasses to conceal his solid black eyes, which many would no doubt find disturbing. After his unintended fusion with Horizons, Tenebris donned a gauntlet of dysjunction to silence the voices that came with it.